


White Noise

by valendime



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Other, creepy tech goodness, what could go wrong?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valendime/pseuds/valendime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, they always say. But as Mark repairs a gift he received from a fan, he begins to think that generosity isn't always kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Look to the Future, to Explain the Past

Though open, Mark's eyes stared forward, seeing nothing. He could still hear the drone of the radio from his fetal huddle beneath the blanket. Words dripped through the cloth.

"—and his? Oh, his won't be very pretty. Of course, being shoved into a wood-chipper rarely is."

Eyes still unfocused, he clamped his hands over his ears.  
It didn't help.

"But what's really delightful? He'll have had the perfect day before. Wonderful weather, his favorite foods for every meal—hell, the love of his life even asking him out on the date he'd been waiting years for!"

Absentmindedly, Mark noticed the blood dribbling from under his fingers, down his neck. His nails needed a trimming.

"And the best part of it all?"

The question was met with a string of shallow wheezes. (Blankets nor terror do well for respiration.)

The voice was disembodied, but the smirk could be picked from its hush.

"You'll push him in with a smile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the prologue caught your attention! I'd love to hear your comments, & thanks for reading!~


	2. Intermission I: Come to Pass

_Hello, listeners._

_Yes, you. I see you._

_How did you like it?_

_You see, the proper story teller knows how to keep his audience engaged. Which, sometimes, includes bending the lineup of events; giving the listeners a drop of intrigue to rouse their respective hungers _—_ for more, for an ending. Tell me, dear listener, how do you feel, knowing what may happen to our cherished protagonist? Are you cheering for him to overcome it? Are you eager to see the happenings that force our poor lead to his knees? Or are you already looking past the last chapter—waiting to see what happens when the previous comes to pass?_

_Well, dear listener, if it is you who is wondering any of the aforementioned, let me assure you:_

_you will not be disappointed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who this is? Leave your guesses down below~  
> (& as always, thanks for reading!)


	3. A Gift

Mark fiddled with the box in his hands. It was the last one from the most recent Mail video. He shook it slightly; though gifts usually ranged from stuffed animals to letters to food (all of which he was grateful for, he would assure you), he still loved the sense of mystery and anticipation before opening each gift. It was like Christmas with every mail haul!

But when the contents of the box audibly  _plunk_ ed into each other, Mark frowned. Hardly ever had he received anything that required assembly; whatever the gift was, he hoped it hadn't already fallen apart.

One look into the box deepened his frown before twisting it in confusion. The gift was  _broken_ , all right, with little metal and plastic bits strewn inside, but what perturbed him was what the parts seemed to be _for_. Among the pieces, he saw the shell of what appeared to be an old radio (about as old as him, probably). He scoffed, prepared to pass the whole thing off as some jerk mailing him their junk, until he spotted the little slip of paper half-covered under the scrap. Curious at the thought of some explanation, he pulled it out to read.

 

  _"I know how much you like to build things..._

_...I think you'll enjoy this."_

 

Mark squinted—no signature. He'd have comped it for a well-meaning but ultimately poor gift, had the handwriting not set off alarm bells in his head. It was heavy, deliberate. So strong, pen punctures accented a few of the letters. He checked the side of the box—no return address. The bells got louder.

Mark took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It was probably nothing, really—he'd received plenty of strange gifts before. Of course he would, literally anyone could send him things. Anyway, the person must have known of his interests in building things and technology, they must have known he'd built computers, and figured they would send something to fit those curiosities. That was sweet, right?

The young man sighed, rubbing his eyes. Of course it was. There was nothing to be afraid of; all of it was some good-intending fan who had put the gift together (or rather, took it apart) for him.

 _"Yes,"_  a voice wheedled in the back of his mind.  _"A well-meaning fan without a return address. Or a name, apparently."_

He groaned internally, trying his best to ignore the nagging. Even if the presentation of it was a bit creepy, the thought behind it was definitely sweet.

 _"Besides,"_  Mark thought to himself,  _"the shell doesn't look half-bad..."_  Even if music wasn't his forte, a cool old radio wouldn't be anything to complain about. (Being a gift, he'd hate to throw even the parts away.) Plus, the practice with something new was always something he wouldn't mind having under his belt.

Mark ticked off the benefits to himself, doing so unintentionally to calm the dregs of nervousnes left at the back of his mind. After all, it was just a radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! And if any of you are curious, the radio looks something like these:  
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/5b63f62de8070f44a6c0f952e1f1634b/tumblr_inline_nsu6qaIqEf1smm9lk_540.jpg,  
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/16af566ed74a853be59502115234a9c4/tumblr_inline_nsu6qcsoAm1smm9lk_540.jpg,  
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/ee8c5df9642b4c0c30793b0721e8c3a8/tumblr_inline_nsu6rtGjk11smm9lk_540.jpg  
> Cool, yeah?


End file.
